Freedom for the Heart
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: This story is about a young woman named Jacklyn Latonia, Zaibachan, intelligent, and strong-willed. She was brought to Asturia as a slave by the great Gean War and it is the arrival of a prodigal Fanelian Prince that would change her fate forever.


"Freedom for the Heart"

By: plebian

A very quick note: This is a Tenkuu no Escaflowne fic (my first) and if I end up skewering the series into tiny little pieces I am terribly sorry. "Tenkuu no Escaflowne" does not belong to me, let me make that clear. I hope that you like this fic and give me feedback, onegai-shimasu? Arigato gozaimasu, minna-sama! Now, on to the fic.

__

This fic is dedicated to my good friend, Jackie Wong.

Romance is your middle name…

***J ***

A young servant girl was making her way through the Asturian marketplace. She was becoming more and more impatient as she moved through the crowds. She made her purchases quickly but not with negligence that disregarded quality and freshness at the least. What she did was something done with skill and experience. It could only be done by one who treaded through the same experience.

She growled slightly as she finally found herself at the last item on her list: a bunch of red apples for the chef. _It sucks to be a servant girl!_ She sighed as she tugged at her long black hair in a braid absently. _Knowing that you could do more than just errands, this is an insult! _She complained to herself for the thousandth time since she was brought to Asturia. _Why did you have to be so stupid and get captured, Jacklyn? _She demanded heatedly.

Jacklyn Latonia was from Zaibach. She had been captured during the war and was now a servant in the palace of Asturia. She was a scholar and she was proud of her country and her intelligence. She was angered at the fact that Lord Dornkirk was defeated. 

He was a genius, if only his last invention didn't cause such a war that ripped Gaea apart. His fate alteration device was brilliant however is was used unwisely. What power could do to some people….

"And now I am buying apples when I could have been one of the magicians of Zaibach by now." She grumbled again as she turned sharply around one corner to smack into another person. With a yell, she fell back and landed on the pavement, the basket she held in one hand falling. She saw the things she bought with such effort fall to the ground. _This is not happening…_

"Excuse me miss, are you all right?" A deep voice asked from above. 

Frowning, she looked up and saw who was the one she had bumped into.

The guilty party was a man in a very worn black cloak. The hood was down and it revealed his face. He had ashen brown hair and the most striking green eyes she had ever seen with beautiful long lashes that upturned a little in the end. His face was a sharply chiseled though not unpleasantly so. His face showed an open and pleasant expression. From what little the cloak revealed, he was lean and tall. In his face was a expression of mixed amusement and concern. For some reason, Jacklyn didn't like it.

"No, I am not all right." She stated as she quickly got to her feet and met him head on, not intimidated at all. "You have just knocked me down, thank you, along with the things that I bought."

His eyebrows quirked when he heard what she said. "Knock you down? I apologize if you see it that way but let me ask you, who was the one who wasn't looking at where she was going, hm?"

"This is no time for mind games, Sir." She answered tartly. "You should be really sorry! I am in a hurry and I _was_ watching where I was going. Maybe it is you who is blind!"

There was a pause as the man looked at her thoughtfully. The silence continued until Jacklyn couldn't take it anymore and her impatience and annoyance got the better of her. 

"Well? Are you not going to say anything to defend yourself?" She asked, almost screaming at this maddening—creature that she would most probably kill if he provoked her even more.

He looked like he was going to burst out laughing but his lips formed into a lopsided grin instead as he finally opened his mouth to answer her. "If you're in a hurry, why are you still standing there talking to me?"

Jacklyn stared into the man with a searing gaze. If looks could kill, this irritating animal would have been dust right now. She was heaving and her anger was threatening to explode. She wanted to scream!

The grin on the man's face grew wider as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, not taking his amused gaze from her. "Well?" He prompted her. "Are you not going to say anything to defend yourself?"

"You…you…"

"Ye-s?"

Aggravated, she made an impatient sound and turned on her heel to walk away. She made an exit with her chin up like she was the Empress of all Gaea. She would not waste another minute in answering him. She had wasted enough time and she still had to get those apples.

The man watched her as she walked back into the marketplace and soon blended in with the busy crowd. He smiled, that amused smile not leaving his face as he pushed off from the wall and to continue on his way. 

"A very interesting woman indeed…"

***J ***

Van de Fanel' s eyes were slowly starting to droop as the meeting with the court advisers continued. He was cradling his chin on his upturned palm and rested it against the hand rest of the chair that he was sitting on. He tried to remember again why he let Folken drag him into this in the first place.

"The king must know what is going on around him so that he may rule wisely and efficiently." His older brother, Folken de Fanel, had said to him.

__

But that is not enough reason. I have better things to do than sit around and listen to them ramble. He said to himself as he bit down a yawn that was threatening to come out of his mouth. He glanced at his brother, whom was very much into the matter of the meeting. His fifteen-year-old restlessness was getting the better of him and he was really starting to itch with the impulse of standing up and doing something else, like taking Escaflowne out or something. _Something that has nothing to do with sitting here._

He unconsciously let his control over his mouth slip and the yawn came out. Folken looked at him and shook his head in disapproval and dismay. Dryden caught his eye and shrugged.

"Don't let him get to you." The former merchant mouthed with a wink. He wasn't much into the meeting either and he was making a sketch of something in his papers. He shrugged and smiled innocently when Folken gave him the same disapproving look. The young Fanelian King almost snorted with laughter when he saw the scene play out before him. For one thing, Folken found Dryden to be too easy going for his own good sometimes.

He was seriously considering leaving when he heard a commotion coming in from outside the counsel room. The door flew open and a number of guards were seen to be trying to restrain a man from coming in with no real success. 

Allen Schezar abruptly stood up from his chair. "Captain, what is the meaning of this?"

The captain of the guards was there as well and he was looking apologetic as he saluted. "I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting, Sir but this man won't listen." He gestured to the man in the long dark cloak that was holding his own against five to seven guards at once.

When the man was able to free himself from the guards' attacks for a moment, he looked at the gathering before him and offered an apologetic smile that struck a chord in Van's memory. "I apologize for barging in like this, gentlemen but I must see Lord Van as well as Lord Folken."

"With what power do you think you could see them?" Allen asked with scorn. He looked commandingly at the captain of the guards and with a sweep of his hand said, "Take this man and send him to the dungeons."

The man almost didn't resist as the guards took him hostage. He smiled but with a scornful air that almost sent Allen to an uncharacteristic verge of rage. What came from the man's mouth almost saw to his demise in the hands of the knight when he said, "Typical of a knight. Protecting his charge against the voice of the masses. You should be damned."

Van's eyes grew wide at what he heard. He had heard these words before and when he looked hard at the man, familiarity came into being. He looked at his brother and found the same look of surprise and recognition in his face. He took no hesitation in following his instincts and stood up to stop this before anything else worse happens. "Unhand that man!"

"Van, this man has just intruded into the palace. Just think of what you are doing for once." Allen fired at him.

Van turned to him and answered, "All I see is that this man wanted to see Folken and I and he should and you wanted to pass punishment on him because he has hurt your pride for it is the truth. Is it not Allen?" Van turned away from the proud and seething Allen and commanded, "Unhand him, a Fanelian prince was never given bonds that tied him when he is of age."

"Fanelian prince?" Dryden questioned, standing up as well. He turned to Folken when he spoke in an exasperated tone,

"You bastard. Where have you been all these years?" 

The guards shrunk back when they heard the command. The stranger stood tall and looked to Folken with a smile that spoke of brotherly love and child-like mischief. "Aww Folken, I didn't know you cared." 

***J ***

"Let me introduce, Nathan Lafran de Fanel." Folken said to Millerna Sara Aston, princess of Asturia, Dryden and Allen when they all retired to a sitting room so that they may talk. "Second son of Goau and Varie de Fanel and prince of Fanelia." To this, Nathan executed a graceful bow to everyone present.

Millerna held out her hand to the prince so that he may he kiss it. Nathan of course took it. "Another prince of Fanelia? Aren't there supposed to be only two of them?"

Nathan sighed as he straightened up. "I was shadowed over by my two brothers. I mean who wouldn't be? One is the lost prince who resurrected to be a magician of the Zaibach Empire and the other became the King of Fanelia and the lord of the legendary Ispano Guymelef Escaflowne."

"Someone neglected his duties as second son." Van muttered bitterly as he looked at his other older brother with a little disdain. He couldn't entirely be mad at Nathan. He was just too good-natured.

He laughed as a response and ruffled his brother's hair, making Van growl and swat his hand away in an irritated manner. "I know it may sound bad that I did that, but I had always known that I wasn't fit to be the King of Fanelia. I didn't have the patience to be elevated in a pedestal when the world out there is a lot more inviting."

"Where were you all this time?" Dryden asked, scrutinizing Nathan closely. "It makes me wonder. There wasn't really a mention of you anywhere."

"I came and went from Fanelia once I reached fifteen, which was five years ago. Everyone had known before that I would never be king and let me go my way. I traveled all over Gaea without anyone knowing that I was royalty. I managed to see the world and see for myself how people lived outside the walls of the palace that I grew up in. I stopped visiting when I turned eighteen." Nathan paused as his eyes took on a far away look as if he was thinking of something.

"But that was still unfair." Van exploded, seething as he looked at his now-found brother. "Why didn't you come back and at least help me? I waited for you to come back! I expected more from you than Folken!"

"But you didn't need my help Van." Nathan murmured, smiling at him as he reached over to lay his hand on his shoulder. "You were very capable of everything. I know that, Folken knows that and I know you know that too."

There was silence as the brothers digested what has been said and the effect of the words were slowly sinking in.

Suddenly, Nathan began to snicker as he clapped his younger brother on the shoulder. "But I wish I could have been there about that girl from the Mystic Moon though…"

"Nathan!" Van reacted immediately as he turned red with embarrassment. Laughter was heard from the gathering and there was ease once again. 

"How did you know about Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"I don't live under a rock you know. It's known all over Gaea that a girl from the Mystic Moon has held the attentions and love of the young Fanelian King." Nathan turned to Van and grinned teasingly at him. "And I bet you haven't even kissed her yet!"

"Nathan shut up!"

"I think that's quite enough, both of you." Folken immediately stepped in to stop the fight that he saw coming.

Van pointed at Nathan accusingly. "He started it!"

"You know Van, I could even give you pointers you know." Nathan said, grinning from ear to ear.

"SHUT UP!" Van yelled, covering his ears with his hands and closing his eyes. His cheeks were tinged in embarrassed pinkness that made him look like a normal 15-year-old and not the king that he really is.

"THAT'S IT! If you both won't shut up I'll be forced to take drastic measures!"

"What're you going to do? Tell Mother?" Nathan asked in an innocent tone as he regarded his older brother with a charming smile that still melted hearts despite his age.

Folken turned on him, glaring and losing his characteristic composure. "Why you—"

"Okay, I really think that's enough." Dryden said, trying to keep himself from exploding into laughter.

Folken cleared his throat and tried to regain whatever was left of his dignity and muttered an apology. Nathan and Van apologized but Van was still glaring at Nathan who sneaked to stick his tongue out at him. 

Millerna was giggling. "That was entertaining. I can see now that you are brothers. Maybe we should have a ball to welcome you back, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head and raised his hands as if to say 'No'. "I don't think that would be necessary Princess."

"I think you should just let her do it Nathan." Dryden advised in a tone that said that he had seen it all. He massaged his temple as he continued. "You wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Dryden!" Millerna cried out, slapping her husband on the arm in protest. She didn't notice that her husband was rubbing his arm because of the pain when she turned to Nathan with a smile. "Don't you believe what Dryden says."

Nathan heard Folken muttering something under his breath about Millerna throwing a tantrum if you wouldn't agree. That certainly got to his decision a lot quicker. "Well, whatever you want Princess."

***J ***

Jacklyn walked through the grassy pathways of the Asturian palace. She could hear the faint music coming from the palace and she quickly ignored it. There was a party going on at the palace in honor of a Fanelia prince that had just come and the whole help were busy. All except for her anyway. She wasn't needed then because she was in kitchen cleaning duty that night and she wanted to take a short breather.

She smiled as she approached her favorite place in Asturia. It was a lake that absolutely no one knows about. The moons stay over it for the longest time and illuminate everything around it. She spent most of her free time there, either to read or to just clear her head of the past frustrations of the day. It was the perfect place for relaxation.

She actually felt the dark energy leave her body as she sat down on one of the large boulders by the lake and the wind began to blow very lightly on her face. She reached up and released her hair from the braid that she confined it in most of the time. She closed her eyes, content at last.

She breathed in deeply. The sweet smell of nature and the quiet sounds of the flowing lake engulfed her like a sudden rush of feelings. She removed her shoes and dangled her toes into the clear, cool waters and felt a shiver run up her skin at the feel of it. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as the tingling traveled swiftly through her body. At that moment, she wanted to be one with nature. 

Making sure that there was no one around to see her, she stripped off her clothes and stood tall against the darkness as she got ready. She smiled slyly to herself at what she would have looked like. She looked like a water nymph, looking so inhuman with her pale skin and the long hair that flowed down to her waist. Her gray eyes looked defiantly at the sky as she disregarded her nakedness as if she was not of this world at all. 

She just had to be free. She dove gracefully into the water and the transformation was complete. She was free from her worries and the real world, even just for this short time. She swum slowly and with such grace that not a splash was heard. Her body sliced against the water in sleek, smooth strokes. 

She was a mermaid with legs. If only she could stay that way.

She swum for an hour or more until she realized the time and reminded herself that she was still going to be working. Surely, the cook was looking for her right about now. She shook her head. _And he calls himself a man! He can't even do some easy things like arrange the plates himself!_ She would never understand the system.

Jacklyn glided to the boulder where she had left her clothes. She pulled herself out of the water, not really wanting to leave yet. She sat comfortably on the rough surface as she squeezed the water out of her hair. When she was done, she reached to her side for her clothes.

She gasped. They were gone!

"Does a spirit need clothes?"

Her head turned at the sound of the voice at once. She found herself looking at the man she had bumped into in the marketplace. He was leaning against a tree in idle fashion as he smiled almost innocently at her. Her clothes were piled neatly on his feet.

She felt white-hot anger speeding through her veins at this. "You again?! How dare you! Give me my clothes!" She shrieked at him angrily. She had all forgotten the fact that she was naked as she stood up and glared at him.

He looked back at her without a challenge just a look of amusement. "Don't get me wrong, my lady but I think you look better without them." He bent down to pick up her clothes from the grass, maybe to escape the heat of her angered gaze. "But if you insist…" He held out the clothes to her with one hand.

Ignoring the look he was giving her and all vestiges of modesty, she walked down from the boulder and went to him. Reaching him, she snatched the clothes from him as she said, "You Sir, are a disgusting pervert."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself that, my lady." He said with a hint of a chuckle as she went to put on her clothes behind the boulder. "I was just passing by and I didn't really intend on staying this long as I have. I'm a man, my lady. Only a man. What is there to expect when a man sees a naked woman swimming in a lake?"

"A gentleman wouldn't, that's for sure. You Sir are nothing but a pig in a man's clothing." This was Jacklyn's quick and tight-lipped answer.

"Ah, but no man is a perfect nor complete gentleman. There is just no such thing. You would have to be deluded to believe that there is something like that in this world." He said. "Come now, is this still about what happened the other day? I've almost forgotten about that. Why can't you? Why can't we have peace?"

She was incredulous when she charged him at the remark. Her eyes blazed when she looked at him with the fierce will to knock him down. "Why can't we have peace?! I beg your pardon! After what lascivious act you have just done you ask me for peace?! You are one idiot if you believe that I would forgive you!" She then turned on her heel to go.

He came after her, much to her irritation. "Wait, wait, wait." He gripped her arm, preventing her to go away and forcing her to look back at his intense green eyes. "That was an accident, Why are you so stiff?"

Jacklyn pulled away from his grip but she didn't leave. She had more to say. "Leave me alone. I wouldn't forgive you even if you are the Prince of Fanelia." She had noticed this fact by the way he was dressed. He was the one they had thrown this party for. She smiled a thin smile, very cruel and snide. "Fanelia is gone and you have no more power over anyone."

"Being a prince has no real benefits and distinctions. A prince is human, just as you are my dear Zaibach lady." He whispered as he watched her start at what he said. The man smiled again. "And you know that more than anyone else. You haven't hesitated in insulting one." He smiled wider as he moved away. "You know what? I like you. I'll come back again. Same time. See you around." 

She watched as he walked away. His footsteps were light and soundless even against the silence over the flow of the lake. An experienced wanderer. 

She snapped herself out of her stupor and made her way back to the palace. She didn't have time to think about this strange Fanelian prince. Besides, if she let herself do so she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. 

***J *** 

"Um, Jacklyn…"

"What is it Victoria?" Jacklyn snapped so suddenly that the timid little girl cringed. Sighing, Jacklyn turned to her and said, "I'm sorry Victoria. Now, what was that you were trying to tell me?"

The little girl pointed to the apple that Jacklyn was peeling or what was left of it. "I think you peeled that apple a little bit too much. What do you think?"

Jacklyn turned to her hands that held a knife and the fruit. Only about a half of what it had been seconds ago was left. Forgetting that she was with a nine-year old, she cursed at her predicament. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Little Victoria looked up at her "big sister" and saw the distress that marred on her features. She leaned on the wooden kitchen table and tried to peek at her face, her violet-blue eyes widening in earnest. "Jacklyn? Is there something wrong?"

Jacklyn smiled at her gently as she run a smooth hand down Victoria's cheeks. "No little one, I was just thinking that's all." She giggled as she let a finger wander to her nose to pat it once. "Now don't you start worrying about me."

"Victoria, if I were you I wouldn't bother Jacky right now." Another servant girl, Karina by name called from the other side of the kitchen and gave a wink. "She's thinking of her secret lover."

"Secret lover?" Feliz, the dishwasher piped in as she wiped off some soapsuds from her sleeve. She smiled mischievously as she lifted her attention from her beloved dishes for once. "Jacklyn, I do believe you haven't told us anything about this one! Please, tell us. Is he tall, dark and handsome?"

Rolling her eyes, Jacklyn positioned her hands on her waist. "I do not have a secret lover, Feliz and you Karina where do you get your stories?"

"Come now Jacky!" Karina said with a wave of her hand as she took a break. She sat down on one of the stools by the table and continued, 'Don't lie! What were those spaced out moments for and the thoughtful expression if it wasn't for a man?"

"She's right, Jacklyn. You wouldn't act like that if you were not in love. Besides, no one would believe you if you denied it." Feliz put in.

Victoria wrinkled her nose at the mention of falling in love and men. "Is that what happens when you fall in love? Why do people fall in love anyway? Boys are so yucky!"

"Vicky, Vicky dear little Vicky." Karina sighed as she hugged the small girl. "Falling in love isn't that bad. You'll see."

"You two better stop putting ideas into the child's brain." Jacklyn smiled in agreement with Victoria. "Don't worry about things like that yet, Vicky. You still aren't of age."

"But you are." Feliz immediately jumped into the opportunity. She came into the table as well and propped her elbows up on the table. "So, tell us. Who is the lucky man?"

"There is no lucky man! How many times must I repeat it!" Jacklyn sighed in exasperation. She didn't know how she managed to live with these people! They could be so irritating! 

"We don't believe you." The two chorused before returning to their work, trading knowing smiles. 

Feliz sighed. "Who would have thought it, bookish, serious, intellectual Jacklyn…." The activity in the kitchen once again resumed with the clinking of china and porcelain and the dull clunking of a knife against a chopping board.

Victoria looked at the two girls who looked like they shared a secret then back at Jacklyn who shook her head and returned to what she was doing. She sighed and returned to washing vegetables, more confused than she wanted to be.

Jacklyn watched the child and noticed her confusion. _Poor Victoria. I'm going to have a talk with those two. What they're doing will drive the child crazy!_

She sighed with irritation as she vanquished the one who had invaded her thoughts. She had to forget the picture of that handsome face with those bright green eyes, the gleaming brown hair, the easy smile…

***J ***

"What are you doing here?" 

Nathan immediately turned at the sound of the familiar voice that came into being like it was created from the wind alone. He smiled at the figure that refused to grace his presence. He stood up in from the wet grass and dusted away at his clothes. The dew clung but it didn't really matter. His clothes weren't really what you would call "princely". "Didn't I say that I was going to come back?" He swung his hands to the sides as if to take her in his arms. "And so, here I am."

She didn't give an answer as she walked into the light finally, her eyes narrowing into slits. It was evident that she was annoyed with him and he liked that. It was strange. He had never really done this to any woman before. 

Her long black hair was once again in that tight braid that she worn the time they met in the marketplace. He was so tempted to reach forward and pull off that braid free. Her long fine hair looked so soft, would they be the same when touched?

She passed in front of him, the air exploding into many undefinable scents coming from her hair and a touch of lavender. She completely ignored him as she scaled up a boulder, the one she had sat on the other night, and sat down. She pulled out a book and began to read. 

__

This woman, she is a prize isn't she? He thought to himself as he was convinced that she was really reading the book. _She is not only beautiful but she has spirit and smarts! _He groaned silently as he remembered a fact. _Damn it, I don't even know her name!_ She didn't even seem interested in sharing it at all. 

He smiled coyly as he watched her get lost in her book. He flopped down on the grass again, still not taking her eyes of her. There was silence and she had totally forgotten that he was watching her. She didn't even seem aware that he was still there. _Don't wanna talk huh? My lady you're very good, if I could say so myself. But I have other plans up my sleeve…_ He said to himself with a mental laugh.

He sighed as he made himself comfortable against the grass bed. His actions caused little rustles and the diligent bookworm lifted its head for a second to look at him in annoyance. If looks could kill, Nathan would have been dead by now. He smiled apologetically at her as she sniffed arrogantly in response.

He spied the Mystic Moon and felt the breeze that ruffled his bangs. This was his typical kind of night. Out in the woods and looking at the vast light-dusted velvet sky. He wouldn't hesitate sleeping here right then and there despite his lack of shelter and something proper to sleep on. "My name is Nathan. Would I be given the honor to know your name my lady?"

She didn't respond and if she heard him at all she didn't give voice or motion to it. Not that he really expected her to answer him at all. He just continued with what he was doing, letting that slide to his amusement.

"Have you ever been outside in an equally beautiful night such as this? When the wind smells so sweetly like nothing else and the grass so soft and dewy under your feet? Nights like this in Fanelia are very frequent. You should see it! Nature all around and nothing and no one to violate you. Peace reigned in Fanelia." He was aware that he sounded nostalgic and bland but then again she wasn't really listening. He could most probably get away with whatever he was to say.

And how wrong he was. "You must either be very lonely or you really want to annoy me."

Nathan turned to her, smiling with irritating yet warm amusement. "Did I? I'm so sorry." He answered in a mock sincere tone that would have sounded vicious to anyone sensitive emotionally.

She laid her book down beside her and regarded him with a strange smile as she tilted her head. "You're lying. You're not sorry. You have no real reason to be. You wanted it that way. Aren't I right?"

He clapped his hands in praise as he threw his head back to let loose his laughter that had been bubbling in his throat. "And the lady wins this round!" He announced as he watched her smile take in a little amusement on his part. _Beautiful…_ "But really my lady. Have you ever been to Fanelia? But please, being a Fanelian I would really appreciate it if you have an open mind and not quote the Dragon Slayer Dilandau Albatou," He cleared his throat as he prepared himself for an impersonation. "Ah, that small, insignificant country?" He said in a perfect mimic of the deranged young man from Zaibach. [Complete with maniacal smile and the intonation of "burn, burn, burn!" J ]

"I never really liked him." She answered as she shook her head. "He just seemed to strange. All he wanted was revenge and isn't it that he really is Allen Schezar's sister? What was her name…Selena?" 

Nathan sighed as he shook his head. "Dornkirk and his madness. No offense though but what he did was really wrong. Tampering with people like that, it just doesn't seem right."

"None taken. Dornkirk was a lost case. I pity him." She slowly slid into a nostalgic trance of her own as she looked up at the sky. "I used to admire him a lot. I wanted to be like him."

"I can see why you didn't pursue what you had wanted." Nathan said to her with a sardonic smile. He was delighted that she was finally responding to him. Now if only he could get her name…

She sighed and her whole body seemed to be affected by it. She pulled her braid to her and absently stroke through the smooth raven tresses. "How did you know I was from Zaibach? I don't exactly have any indication that I am." Her gaze seemed to burn holes in him as her eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

"Ah, but you do give it away." Nathan answered with a laugh in his voice. "The fierce temper and the headstrong impulse. Typical Zaibach quality." He was amused when she looked at him thoughtfully, obviously contemplating what he had just said. 

"I want to get out of here." She said with a sad sigh as she looked back at the sky. "I feel like a prisoner. If I had wings I would set them free and I would flee from this place. I just have to. If only I could." There was sheer determination in her eyes for a moment and it slowly, slowly drifted away to something almost like a trance. She was broken out of it when he spoke out. 

"Then why don't you?"

"It's impossible. I couldn't. I just couldn't." She bowed her head as if in shame. 

For a brief moment he wanted to reach out and take her in his arms to comfort her. Only his common sense stopped him from doing so. What is happening to him? This shouldn't be happening at all. He doesn't even know her name for crying out loud. 

Exasperated, he decided to succumb to what would be the simplest thing to do. "So, are you ever going to tell me what your name is?"

There was a teasing glint in her eyes that made her look so bewitching it was driving him crazy. "Jacklyn." She answered in her siren-like voice of seduction and smooth silk. "Jacklyn Latonia."

***J *** 

And so starts the strange friendship of Jacklyn and Nathan. 

Nathan and Jacklyn would always meet by Jacklyn's "secret place" and spend the night talking, laughing and more often that not, arguing.

The prince had stayed far longer than anyone had ever estimated and rumors began to circulate in the palace. 

Nathan's restlessness was well known and people were wondering where he always disappeared to after dinner with Folken, Van, Millerna and Dryden. He vanished so quickly that even Van and Folken were left wondering themselves. 

No one had any idea that he went to the hidden river and that he was starting to fall in love.

***J ***

Nathan had just taken his brunch and had resorted to strolling through the garden to clear his mind. The sun was shining high up in the sky and it was extremely hot. He sighed and removed his cloak to wrap it around his arm. He found a tall oak tree where he settled for the shelter. With nothing really good to think about, Jacklyn's face immediately filled his mind.

He had never met a woman as interesting and as enchanting as she was. 

She wasn't dull and clingy like the women that he had met through the years. They were a bunch mindless morons who bored him half to death with their routine conversation of the weather and culture. He had always regarded these women with amused tolerance and long patience. He found their flirtatious and suggestive ways were too much for him to take!

Jacklyn was like a breath of fresh air early in the morning. She was adventurous and filled with vigor. Her wit was something to be reckoned and her intelligence rivaled those of geniuses. She didn't care one chit that he was a Fanelian Prince.

As she had said before, "Princes are people. They are not supposed to be treated differently than other people just because they live in castles and have titles."

And how right she was. 

He grinned. She was also the only female he actually had a decent conversation with. Correction: conversations. She could talk about anything and anyone without even batting an eyelash or breaking into an uncomfortable sweat. She was sensible and frank, very rare in women nowadays. The giggly-useless type was going back to season it seems. Blegh!

He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the tree's massive trunk. The wind was blowing and he felt something gentle touch his face. Leaves were falling from the tree. _If she were to see this, she'd say something really interesting. Whatever that might be, I don't know._

Another thing, she was also wonderfully unpredictable. 

He sobered a little when he remembered something that she had said. 

She had said that she wanted to be free. She wanted to get away from everything and just be herself. Her true self. But she knew from her hesitation that she was very much afraid. She was thinking too logically. She wanted to be in the safe side. 

Nathan never felt the need to be free like she did. Sure, he had the feeling of being trapped but he never had it that passionately. 

What was her true self? 

Was it the nymph that he had seen swimming in the lake that moonlit night?

Or was it the analytical and the maddeningly annoying woman that he usually argued with?

Why was he even asking himself this?

Could it be that he had found the woman that he was supposed to be with for life? The one he was destined to love no matter what? 

Was he willing to do so? Why didn't he want to? Was he scared?

Again, why was he asking?

Because he was afraid to let himself go.

The answer hit him like a brick.

He was trapped in the same situation and he didn't even know it.

He had actually fallen into the net of love and he was struggling to be let go. He couldn't believe he was caught, like a fish out of the water, struggling to get air into its lungs.

But is it love?

Sure, he wanted to be always close to her but there was just… He just couldn't explain. Did it mean that he loves her now? He didn't know what to make of it. It just sounds so impossible. 

__

And what about her? Does she feel the same way I do?

"For someone whom I had always regarded as calm and goes with the flow of things, you sure seem different from what I perceived you to be." A very familiar deep voice called from behind him as the speaker slipped from behind the tree to beside him.

Nathan knew who it was and didn't really need to look up to confirm it but did so anyway with a cheeky smile. "Hey Folken. Wassup? It's not like you to walk around the grounds when you have nothing to do either." He wiggled his thick eyebrows comically, teasing him. "So, who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

Folken narrowed his gaze on his smiling brother in that trademark subtle hint of annoyance. "You know that you are the only one that really manage to make me this annoyed. I don't know how you do it but you do it well."

"Thank you, thank you." Nathan bowed modestly, his mop of ashen brown hair flopping forwards. He righted himself and grinned. "It's a talent that only belongs to those of your blood. They're the only ones who could really get under your skin. Anyway, what are you doing here brother? It isn't everyday that you get out in the sun right?" He said as he noted his elder brother's pale skin that needed a tan immediately and desperately.

Folken sighed and sat down beside him. He didn't look at him when he spoke. "I came because I sensed that something is not right with you. Van felt it too, I'm afraid." Clear eyes leveled on him that held a question. "Aren't you going to consider telling someone before you burst?"

"Oh Folken," Nathan sighed as he leaned down on the tree and closed his eyes. His brother's scrutinizing gaze just felt searing. He didn't want to see them. "you don't know how much I would want to burst. It's the only thing that would give me courage to face everything."

"It's a woman isn't it?"

Nathan's eyes shot open and he leaped to his feet. His hand was shaking as he held it out before him to point at the dark cloaked figure that he really doubted now. He looked so scared Folken would have laughed at him then and there if he just didn't have other things in mind. [Besides I don't think he's the laughing type]

"All right buster, who are you??"

Folken followed suit and stood up. His hands extended from underneath his cloak and rested lightly on his brother's shoulders. He looked him in the eye. The usual serious and solemn look was in his face.

"Don't let her go Nathan. You may have heard this a million times before but remember this, you would most surely regret it." There was passion and fierceness in his tone that Nathan never remembered hearing before in his life. "I had loved before and I made the untimely mistake of letting her go. Izara was everything to me and I didn't get to keep her. I pushed her away and I didn't even realize it."

Almost abruptly, Folken withdrew as if he surprised himself in doing what he just did. He bowed his head a little and when he lifted it, he had a small smile lifting one side of his lips. He reached out again and this time he clapped him firmly on the shoulder and turned to leave. "I mean it Nathan. Go for it." 

The wind blew his cloak gently as he retreated in the woods, leaving behind a trail of wise words that had been long overdue. 

Nathan watched him go. He still couldn't believe it. He shook his head in bewilderment as he tried to digest everything. "I don't believe it." A whisper escaped his lips, his eyes wide. "That was Folken?"

The truth was almost laughable.

***J ***

Jacklyn was almost hesitant as she walked towards their meeting place formerly known as her secret place. 

She didn't know how to face him. She just can't. 

Her thoughts were haunted by him She didn't want to admit it but it was the truth. She had fallen in love with Prince Nathan Lafran de Fanel of Fanelia. The realization was just terrifying.

A normal female would be giddy with joy and filled with hopes that he would feel the same way. Another woman would have felt lucky that the attentions of such a charming and handsome prince. But Jacklyn wasn't just any woman and the thought of her falling for him was frightening and confusing for her.

As her feet silently stepped through the grass, it took all her will to not turn around and run. He would be waiting for her and she didn't want to disappoint him. 

__

You're the only one who really makes sense in this castle! He had insisted once when she asked him why he went there to talk to her. The comment had somehow sent a tingle to course through her and only now did she find that it was of flattery and hope.

__

Oh Nathan, she said to herself as she neared the lake. _How could I be so foolish to fall for you? Knowing that I cannot let myself succumb to my yearning for the freedom of my heart._

***J ***

There was something different about Jacklyn that night and Nathan knew it.

She was being civil and distant and he didn't know why. A pang of worry and regret made itself infest within him. She must have sensed his growing affinity for her and thus decided to make herself recluse. Jacklyn didn't have the same feelings he held for her in his heart.

He was going to be leaving again after tonight. Nathan had decided that if she didn't want him, might as well disappear from her life altogether. It was all a matter of pride. He didn't want to stay around when she was aware of how he felt about her and make her uncomfortable. He didn't want to burden her with his longing presence. She wouldn't be able to handle it that was for sure.

He sighed as he watched her profile against the pale moonlight. Her black hair looked almost blue and her eyes shone eerily like they belonged to a jungle cat. Her body was perfect in every way, well proportioned and subtle in its charm. Her voice sounded comforting and strong at the same time. She may look frail and defenseless but there was power within that pulsed and waited to be released at the right moment. 

She was exquisite and she was all that he wanted.

He loved her for her spirit, the way that she was different from all the other women that he knew, and the fact that she needed someone to help her set herself free.

She was also scared to just become herself. He saw it. He saw it every time their eyes met and when she would silence herself and look to sky for answers that she didn't find here.

Her out core was strong but she was vulnerable deep inside. Just like a child.

"Nathan?" Her voice made him realize that he had fallen silent and surrendered himself to his thoughts. He looked at her. She was genuinely worried and it showed. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"No you're not." Jacklyn shook her head and there was that expression of determination on her face. "Now tell me what the matter is."

He tore away from her heated gaze and gazed absently at the moon. He folded his arms over his chest. "I'm leaving Asturia tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. Good luck then." Her voice sounded so polite. She was further distancing herself from him and she was happy that he was going! It hurt, it really does. 

Nathan forced himself to look at her. There was just one thing he wanted to do before he really left this place behind. "If it's all right, I would like to ask for something from you."

Jacklyn's eyes were narrowed slightly in puzzlement. "Something from me? But I don't have anything to give you." She whispered, as if in regret.

Nathan didn't answer. He gently reached for her and by her waist, pulled her into his arms. She didn't struggle nor did she say anything. She was too shocked to do anything. 

Trying to be as slow and as restrained as he can possibly can, he leaned down to capture her lips in his and at the same time holding her loosely so that he may leave him if she wanted to. She wasn't moving at all, still stunned. He held her hand to his heart as he whispered, before touching his lips with hers, "I love you…"

***J ***

"I love you…" 

Jacklyn could scarcely believe her ears as her half-open mouth was covered with his in a soft, almost impersonal kiss. 

Her heart was pounding in her breast as she felt herself crushed pleasantly against his strong body full of warmth. His rough, callused hand held hers in a firm yet amending grip that was the same for the arm that was wrapped around her waist. 

Her eyes closed as she yielded to him, allowing a tumult of emotions to pour forth as she slowly began to kiss him back. She felt him start as her lips began to move in response. He wasn't expecting her to. He was such a fool!

But then again so was she. Why didn't she realize that he was in love with her in the first place?

When they stopped for air, it was Jacklyn who broke the silence first. "I love you Nathan." She whispered as she pulled herself closer to him. It felt good to be in his arms and she didn't want to let go ever again. 

"I thought you didn't feel the same way." He whispered in an almost harsh tone as he buried his face in her soft black hair. His arms were now tight around her as he pulled free a little and began to shower her face with his kisses. "I can't live without you now. Not now that I know that you love me." He embraced her fiercely and possessively again. He didn't want to let her go. "Please. Come with me."

The invitation made tears well in her eyes. She was afraid to go. She didn't know anything else aside from the comforts of a stable roof over her head. Would she live through it if she did go with him?

She had always prided herself in being practical and looked before she leaped. But was it always right to do so? Would following her instincts just this once push her into the depths of misfortune? 

But man followed his instincts long before there was reason as well as rational and they have gone so far. And isn't instinct mostly what people should follow because it holds values and the truth most of the time? Yes.

__

I may have been scared then but this is something that I can't let go. I am willing to take the risk! 

She looked deep into his eyes with a little hint of shyness as she smiled uncertainly. "If you'll have me and if you truly love me. Yes, I will go with you."

She barely finished her sentence. She was immediately alternately kissed and embraced by the man who would be her beloved husband. "Oh Jacklyn, my love."

As she enjoyed his closeness and his sheer happiness, she silently agreed with him that she was now free and happily so.

***J ***

Folken watched as Van stormed out of Nathan's room in red anger. 

He bent down and picked up the letter that the brothers had read together when they came upon it in their brother's empty room. 

Nathan was gone. Again.

Folken sighed as he shook his head and tucked the letter deep into his robes. Van would not understand right now. He was just too young and still knew too little about love even if he was in love right now.

There is ignorance in the young.

The chirping of a bird drew his attention to the open window that let the sunshine in. He walked to it to find two birds at play in a branch. His silence made them stay longer and they allowed him to watch their games.

They soon left however. Together.

__

Well brother, I hope you have found happiness in the ultimate freedom for the heart.

owari

Well? Did you like? I hope you did. I'm sorry if the romance was rushed because I am rushed and I didn't have that much time to write. Well then, I hope that you would be so kind to write your comments in the back or in the separate sheet that I would attach later on once I print this.

This is my first "Tenkuu no Escaflowne" fic and this is plebian signing off…


End file.
